Shower Troubles
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: So basically Shintaro moves into an apartment with two hot brothers that live next door. When his shower breaks, he has only one place to go. yaoi, KonoKuroShin, please review!


** Bwee, I feel so productive. This is a threesome thingy, and as suggested by the title it involves a shower. Oh, and the apartment will be the same one that Konoha and Shintaro live in in one of my other fanfics Roommates. (if you haven't read it, please do. I'm just trying to promote myself.) Okay, I've also felt like a hypocrite for telling my brother to put a disclaimer at the beginning of his fanfiction since I don't do it, so all the characters mentioned belong to Jin. Please enjoy the wonderful (I hope) story.**

**Shower Troubles**

"Are pets allowed in the building?" Shintaro asked Marry, signing the last paper in order to seal the deal. "I have this pet rabbit, you see..."

"Animals in cages are allowed, but no dogs." The blonde landlady spoke with a happy tone, the reason for the smirk open her face unknown to him at the time. "And you can move in anytime."

"Thanks a lot. I've been looking all around town for an apartment that lets animals stay as well."Shintaro sighed. "I'll be moving in by Sunday."

"That's great, Shintaro. There's also a couch there you should know about...Oh, if it isn't the neighbors." Shintaro turned around, nearly blushing at what he saw. Two men, almost exactly identical, stood in the doorway. One wore a cocky smirk, the others stoic expression actually turning Shintaro on a bit. He was sure Marry had said neighbors. "Shintaro, these two are the one's who occupy the apartment next to yours. Konoha is the albino, and Kuroha is the little shitface."

"That isn't very nice, Marry. Don't make me look bad in front of my new neighbor." The one named Kuroha sauntered—so men could saunter—over to the new tenant, leaning himself against his chair. "Well aren't you just delicious. Having you unlock our apartment will be more pleasurable than walking all the way here to get the keys from Marry. Maybe you can stay for a bit after wards, hm?"

"Kuroha, we have to get going. Stop making him feel awkward." Konoha spoke, his deep voice sending chills down Shintaro's spine. If anything was making him feel awkward, it was him. "Marry, may we have the keys?"

"Again? I should have seen this coming. You guys never visit me unless you need these damn keys. And I really like hanging out with you, Konoha." She stood up, reaching for the fifth floor key. "Once Shintaro moves in, get the key from him."

"Are all the locks the same? Isn't that a bit...dangerous?" He looked at Kuroha in particular, knowing that the raven-haired man would cause him trouble in the future. Till then, he would just have to be careful. Marry handed Konoha the keys, smiling at Shintaro.

"I do that to save money. Anyways, there is always an very intimate interview with each tenant each month. If they seem to be up to something, I kick them out. That's why this one hasn't done anything. He cant stand not living with his brother." She jabbed a finger at Kuroha, who was staring at Shintaro with a glint in hi eyes.

"Anyways..." Konoha decided to end the explanations. "Thanks again, Marry. I'll have Kuroha send this down later today."

Shintaro watched the brothers leave, turning to Marry. "I'll move in by Wednesday."

* * *

"No way." Kido sat on the black leather couch Marry had mentioned. "Two hunks? Lucky boy. I wish there were guys in my apartment building. All I get to see everyday are wrinkled old bags." She opened a can of bear, tossing one to Shintaro.

"And whose fault is that?" He opened his can over the sink, the carbonated drink flowing over the sides. He set it on the counter, running his hands under water just as there was a knock on the door. "Can you get that Kido? And if it's the brothers, no flirting. I wanna have a go at them first."

"Have a go at who?" Shintaro almost dropped his drink, turning bright red. Oh god, was that who he thought it was? He turned around. Dear lord, it was. Both of his neighbors stood in the living room, a grin on Kuroha's face. "Were you talking about us, Shintaro? How sweet. Your friend here was kind enough to let us in. She's got good hearing."

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Shintaro. I just wanted to...give you a chance?" She was drunk already. He could tell.

"Dammit Kido..." He muttered. "I guess you need the keys? They're on the side table over there." He smiled, pointing.

"Actually, Konoha here needs to use the bathroom. I came to visit." Kuroha was making himself at home by plopping down on the couch, striking a conversation up with a slightly drunk Kido.

"Um...it's down the hall..."

"Thank you."

* * *

Shintaro was getting really annoyed by this. Kuroha never seemed to leave him alone. Though he did enjoy the attention, and loved how he had a flirtatious hunk in his apartment, he wanted some time for himself.

"Why is there a green spot on the ceiling?" Kuroha asked, spread out on his couch. "It's ugly."

"That was there before I moved in. it is ugly." Shintaro took a sip of his wine, glad Kano from the second floor gave it to him. He would need it.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Can't you hold it?"

"No."

* * *

"Well isn't this great." Shintaro felt all grimy. He couldn't take a shower due to the large leak, making sure not a single drop of hot water made it out of the shower head. So, he took a deep breath and marched his ass over to his neighbor's apartment.

He felt so awkward asking the two men he's been lusting for if he could borrow their shower, but somehow he managed to knock on the door. "Hello?" Oh great, Konoha answered the door. That just made it harder.

"I was wondering...um...My shower's not working right...and um..."

"You want to use mine, right?" It was as if he was expecting this. Shintaro nodded weakly, blushing. Konoha stepped aside, allowing him to enter the apartment.

Shintaro had never seen a plainer apartment. Then again, it was extraordinary. Though the walls were black, plain white furniture furnished the space. No paintings hung on the walls, and everything shone due to a thorough cleaning. It looked like it came right out of an old man's imagination. "Nice...um...place."

"Is that Shintaro's voice I hear? Has he finally come over?" Kuroha's voice ran throughout the flat, making Shintaro blush more. Footsteps and loud banging followed his words, his raven-haired neighbor jumping on him. "It is you!"

"Yes, it's me."

"He wants to borrow the shower for a bit." The way Konoha looked at his brother made Shintaro feel a bit left out. It was like they knew something he didn't about this whole thing.

"Aww...so he isn't here to visit me?"

"Of course not. He's here to take a shower." Why was he stressing that? Shintaro was sure this was the second time he's told Kuroha he's here to take a shower.

"So I have to wait for a bit?" Wait for what?

"Yes, you do."

He was obviously missing out on something.

* * *

Shintaro found out exactly what he was missing out on as soon as he got in the shower. He moaned slightly when he felt the hot water take off the top layer of grime that had formed on his skin. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the hushed voices as the shower door was opened. He didn't even hear footsteps come closer to him. He was so caught up in his own little world full of suds and clean skin that he barely felt slightly warm breath on the back of his neck. "Shintaro..."

He jumped, eyes growing wide as a flash of black claimed his lips. "Sorry about this Shintaro...we really couldn't wait for this...This part was Kuroha's idea." That was Konoha's voice. Why was it Konoha's voice? He felt himself grow harder as he heard those words, Kuroha's tongue slipping into Shintaro's mouth.

Hands began to grope and feel his chest, pinching nipples lightly as teeth nipped at an exposed part of his neck. His body was growing hotter with each gentle caress of his barely clean body. Kuroha pulled back for air, smirking when he saw the dazed look on Shintaro's face. "Enjoying this? I hope you don't mind what I did to your shower. It had to be done."

"You did that? Why would you-fuck!" Konoha's hands began to stroke his half-hard member, both men now laying kisses all over his body. "You guys do know that water is a horrible lubricant, right?" He asked with a shaky voice. Both men shrugged, Kuroha leaning down to nip at a pink nipple. A sultry moan vibrated off the shower walls, drowning out the grunts from Konoha and Kuroha.

"We'll use conditioner. It'll do fine." Konoha ran his hand over the tip of Shintaro's dripping cock, another hand reaching to grab a bottle of conditioner. Kuroha held out his hand as his brother squirted some out for him, slender fingers going down to trace circles around Shintaro's hole.

"You've used this before, haven't you? It's twitching." He chuckled, slowly sliding a finger in. More moans and whines came from the receiving end, Shintaro practically putty. He was more afraid of going down the drain rather than being penetrated.

"Shut it-there!" He thrust his hips back, a bit irritated that he was becoming like this after only one finger. "Another, Another!"

"Patience. We both want to feel you." Konoha was rubbing the area around Shintaro's privates, making sure to avoid contact with any sexual organ. He knew this was just a way to make sure they all came at the same time. "Or would you rather us both thrust into you at the same time?"

Due to his dumb-ass sexual desires, he found himself nodding. The two brothers looked at each other, a small smile cracking on Konoha's face. "Well, Kuroha, may I have the honer of being inside first?"

"Only if he gives me a blow-job. I'm dying here."

* * *

Soon, Shintaro was being held up only by Konoha's strong grip on his hips, the albino thrusting hard and rough into his twitching heat. He moaned as Kuroha pushed him a little further, taking more of the raven-haired man into his mouth. His tongue rolled when he felt Konoha hit a wonderful spot, causing his entire body to tremble.

"Shit, Shintaro, do you do this often? You're awesome at giving fellatio." Kuroha grunted, the vibrations of Shintaro's moans sending wonderful sensations through his nerves.

Konoha's nails were digging into Shintaro's hips, blood leaking from the wounds. Was it really that good? "Shintaro...fuck..." Shintaro moaned, absolutely astonished that he had heard the albino speak. He rarely even spoke a full sentence, and now he was cursing. There was a first time for everything, he guessed.

Thrusts became more and more erratic, wanting more heat, to be closer to the other. Kuroha cupped Shintaro's cheek, his hips absolutely still Shintaro bobbed his head. His neck was starting to hurt and so was his back, but he didn't care. He really wanted this.

"G-Gonna cum..." Konoha whispered, the words barely making it to Shintaro's ears. Kuroha nodded, close to his climax as well.

"What about you, Shintaro? You need release?" He nodded, his hands playing with Kuroha's shaft as he kissed the tip.

"L-Let me cum...please!" Konoha groaned, loving the way his hole held him tighter. "Please, Kuroha...Konoha..."

That had been the breaking point for all of them. Shintaro squeezed his eyes shut as Kuroha came on his face, moaning when he felt something fill him up more.

He came hard, still a hot mess minutes after the two brothers pulled their things away form him. "Did we push you too hard? Shintaro? Shin...ro!"

* * *

Shintaro awoke in a strange bed, wearing clothes that weren't his and with back pain worse than the first time he did it. Did it...Oh god, he had just fucked his neighbors.

"Finally you woke up. It isn't advised to pass out in the shower. I was hoping for some after-sex cuddles." Konoha was suddenly in front of the bed, a cup of water in his hands. He handed it to Shintaro, who drank it in one gulp. "Sorry about your shower...we just had to..."

"You went into my apartment and broke my shower; all just to fuck me?" The albino nodded. Shintaro laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it was mine." Kuroha was suddenly there. Wow, these brothers were sneaky. "And since your awake and in my bed, I think I deserve to have a little fun with the back end."

Shintaro didn't even have time to react.

**So, the shower thing came to me when I was...well, in the shower. This sprang from the request of a threesome featuring these three from PCheshire, and happened when my shower stopped working. Thus, thanks to PCheshire, this story was born~ Please review!**


End file.
